Anderson County, South Carolina
Anderson County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 187,126. Its county seat is Anderson. Named for Revolutionary War leader Robert Anderson, the county is located in northwestern South Carolina, along the Georgia border. Anderson County is included in the Greenville-Anderson-Mauldin, SC Metropolitan Statistical Area. Anderson County contains Lake Hartwell, a U.S. Army Corps of Engineers lake with nearly of shoreline for residential and recreational use. The area is a growing industrial, commercial and tourist center. It is the home of Anderson University, a private, selective comprehensive university of approximately 3,000 undergraduate and graduate students. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.5%) is water. Anderson County is in the Savannah River basin and the Saluda River basin. Adjacent counties * Pickens County - north * Greenville County - northeast * Laurens County - east * Abbeville County - south * Elbert County, Georgia - southwest * Hart County, Georgia - west * Oconee County - northwest Major highways * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 187,126 people, 73,829 households, and 51,922 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 84,774 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 80.1% white, 16.0% black or African American, 0.8% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 1.3% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.9% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 15.9% were American, 13.6% were Irish, 10.8% were English, and 10.2% were German. Of the 73,829 households, 33.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.1% were married couples living together, 14.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.7% were non-families, and 25.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age was 39.7 years. The median income for a household in the county was $42,871 and the median income for a family was $53,229. Males had a median income of $41,885 versus $30,920 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,117. About 12.4% of families and 15.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.0% of those under age 18 and 10.2% of those age 65 or over. Government Anderson County has a Council-Administrator form of government under South Carolina law. County Council members are elected from seven single-member districts for two-year terms. All seven council seats are open for election every two years. Anderson County Councilmen are: *District 1: Francis Crowder (R-North Anderson) *District 2: Gracie Floyd (D-South & East Anderson) *District 3: Mitchell Cole (R-Belton/Starr/Iva area) *District 4: Tom Allen (R-Pendleton area) *District 5: Tommy Dunn (R-West Anderson) *District 6: Ken Waters (R-Powdersville area) *District 7: M. Cindy Wilson (R-Williamston/Honea Path area) The Anderson County Administrator is Rusty Burns. Operations Anderson County has ten divisions: *Administration *Parks, Recreation & Tourism *Central Services *Economic Development *Emergency Services *EMS & Special Operations *Environmental Services *Finance *Planning *Transportation Economy Early industry in the county was textile mills, processing southern cotton. In the 21st century, industry ha divesified with more than 230 manufacturers, including 22 international companies. The top major industries in Anderson include manufacturers of automotive products, metal products, industrial machinery, plastics, publishing and textiles. Two industries that many times interconnect are the plastic and automotive sectors. There are more than 27 BMW suppliers in the upstate, which is recognized internationally as an automotive supplier hub. The plastic industry has a strong presence in the upstate, with 244 plastic companies located within the 10 counties of the northwest corner of SC. Anderson County has 11 automotive suppliers and is a major player in the plastic industry, with 27 plastic companies located within its borders. Communities Cities * Anderson * Belton * Clemson (mostly in Pickens County) * Easley (mostly in Pickens County) Towns * Honea Path (partly in Abbeville County) * Iva * Pelzer * Pendleton * Starr * West Pelzer * Williamston Census-designated places * Centerville * Fair Play (mostly in Oconee County) * Homeland Park * Northlake * Piedmont (mostly in Greenville County) * Powdersville Unincorporated communities * Aaron * La France * Sandy Springs * Townville (partly in Oconee County) * Craytonville See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Anderson County, South Carolina References External links * Anderson County Website * Anderson County Convention Bureau * Anderson University * Anderson County Library * Tri-County Technical College * Category:Anderson County, South Carolina Category:1826 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1826 Category:Counties of Appalachia